The Black Magician's Party Quest
by Deathly Betrayal
Summary: A new party quest is formed. All adventurers and heroes band together to beat this party quest and destroy the Black Mage. Okay, fine. I was joking about "destroy". I was serious about Sealing Up The Black Mage. This is meant to be a joke in every way, and it is a private joke between me and my brother. It's for him anyways. Enjoy, Rainy. It's your idea.


**A/N) This was made purely for jokes. There is no Black Mage PQ in actuality. This PQ will be split into four or five parts, depending on how long the battle sequence would be.**

******Enjoy.**

* * *

**STAGE ONE**

******KEYSTONES**

* * *

**Magician's Room**

Allyl held up an ice-blue keystone. "Anyone looking for this?"

Rae, noticing Allyl holding up his job keystone, raised the one he was holding in return, a blazing orange-colored one. "Maybe someone would like this one?"

"Who has the holy keystone!" screamed Rain, darting in between the seemingly large crowd of magicians in the tiny, cramped room. A faintly-glowing golden keystone smacked him in his head and he grabbed it before it fell to the ground. Just beneath his feet was a black-colored keystone, shimmering onyx-colored light glares.

Dustin hurried over and gripped it, before making his way outside. The large onyx dragon immediately followed him and everyone in the room could breathe easier without the dragon taking up what space was left.

"Umm... anyone has the darkness keystone?" asked the Battle Mage softly, looking up and down the room. Allyl tapped him on the shoulder, taking out a purely black-colored keystone.

"I trust this is yours, then," she said softly. Rye nodded, taking the black keystone in his hands. Allyl raised her head to look upwards at a male that was leisurely floating above the others. "Lye, you got your keystone?"

Without answering, the magician held out a keystone that was half black and half white. Allyl nodded, hauling the bishop to his feet. "Let's go."

* * *

**Warrior's Room**

Armor clanked against armor as the warriors fought to keep on their feet from the constant pushing in the small room. "Anyone has the spear keystone?" asked Sylvia, gingerly stepping forward only to be pushed back by the paladin.

"Hmm, anyone has the one-handed sword keystone?" the paladin demanded, ignoring the young female dark knight. He was then shoved to the floor by the enraged dark knight.

The Demon Slayer, Slash, levitated above the others by flying, watching intently as the keystones were scrabbled for and kicked around. "Sylvia, your keystone is near Finch. Rey, stop scrabbling in that corner, there's nothing there. If you're looking for your keystone, try looking by Terrence's feet. Terrence, your keystone is in Finch's hands. Finch, yours..." He whipped out a keystone in the shape of a pole-arm with a sharp blade. "...is with me."

Finch threw Terrence his keystone and reached up for his. Slash swooped down when the area cleared, and handed Finch his keystone before bending down and gripping his. "Now we can go."

* * *

**Pirate's Room**

"Wesley, pass that gun keystone over."

Renee gripped the keystone tightly and focused back on the sigil. "Gun, knuckle, mech, cannon."

She inserted the gun keystone, watching the reaction of the sigil. It spun slowly, which prompted her to slide in the knuckle keystone. Slowly, she fitted in the other two, then stood up to admire her handiwork. "Done."

The sigil spun and spun, before the sigil glowed like a lightning bolt and zapped a bolt of black lightning at the entrance to the next room, imprinting a pirate signal.

"There. Let's go."

* * *

**Archer Room**

Yukio and Luna tried to wrestle the same keystone from each other. Lina picked up a jaguar keystone and threw it at Yukio, hitting him on the head directly, causing him to let the keystone go suddenly and causing Luna to fall backwards.

"That hurt!"

"Whiner."

Alyssa grabbed the last stone. "C'mon. Let's go."

* * *

**Thief Room**

They were done in seconds, all of them hasting and flash-jumping rapidly around the room. A glint of a purple throwing star keystone, a shine of a dagger keystone. A katara keystone was gripped firmly by the Dual Blade, and the Phantom Thief held a stack of throwing cards carved into a keystone.

"Finished."

**A/N) Well, again to make things clear, this particular party quest needs a expedition. Like the CrimsonWood party quest, you need people from each job.**

**But as an extension of the joke, there has to be one of each job and each hero.**

**Easy, no? Until you find out that the separate job branches are considered as different jobs. Job advancement doesn't matter.**

**So, an Ice / Lightning wizard is NOT in the same job as a Fire / Poison wizard. Neither is the Bishop. They're all different.**

**All members have to be above level 180.**

**Cygnus Knights CANNOT enter, but Ultimate Adventurers CAN.**

**And... umm, the ideas for the stages came up when I had insomnia. Heh. **

**Everyone has different names, even the heroes. AKA, Evan will not be known as Evan.**

**There has to be one of each hero.**

**And, the list of people if you're confused.**

**MAGICIANS**

**FIRE/POISON MAGE: Allyl**

**ICE/LIGHTNING MAGE: Rae**

**BISHOP: Rain**

**LUMINOUS: Lye**

**EVAN: Dustin**

**BATTLE MAGE: Rye**

**WARRIORS**

**PALADIN: Terrence**

**HERO: Rey**

**DARK KNIGHT: Sylvia **

**ARAN: Finch**

**DEMON SLAYER: Slash**

**PIRATES**

**CAPTAIN: Renee**

**BUCCANEER: Wesley**

**MECHANIC: Cynthia**

**CANNON SHOOTER: Dust**

**BOWMEN**

**BOW MASTER: Lina**

**CROSSBOW MASTER: Luna**

**MERCEDES: Alyssa**

**WILD HUNTER: Yukio**

**THIEVES**

**NIGHT LORD: Shadow**

**SHADOWER: Night**

**PHANTOM: Des**

**DUAL BLADE: Kennet**

**You don't have to memorize, but I'm putting those in each chapter anyway. It also makes for a good place to store names.**

**In this stage, they have to gather Keystones, which are carved into the form of the weapons they use. Since the magicians use basically the same thing for every job, they get to have different-colored keystones.**

**Its my Headcanon for Battle Mages to have a dark element. Jr. Reapers.**

**Bye.**

**For now anyways.**

**-DB-**


End file.
